


Notice

by KimTanAnukite



Series: Monsta x One Shots [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, CEO Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Eventual Smut, Fashion Designer Chae Hyungwon, Light Angst, M/M, Makeover, Married Life, Married Sex, Model Chae Hyungwon, Porn With Plot, This ship deserves more love, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Unresolved Sexual Tension, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: Hyungwon and Hyunwoo had been together for seven years. Now Hyunwoo being a successful CEO is a busy man who has stop paying attention to his gorgeous husband. And Hyungwon will do something about it.Inspired by Little Mix' song: Notice[Edit: LONG VERSION OF THIS STORY NOW ON MY PROFILE!!!]





	1. Hyungwon

**Author's Note:**

> There's a part where I mention the color gray.. think about 'Are You There' so it makes more sense ❤️

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo had been dating since the latter graduated from college, that is, five years ago.

The older got a job position in an important company before even finishing his degree — so when Hyungwon graduated too they moved together into a big apartment in one of the best neighborhoods of the capital.

Now, of age 27, Hyunwoo was the CEO of said group. Having no heir, the previous owner had become very fond of the young man, and when he had passed away due to his old age and a chronic illness, Hyunwoo came to discover that his name was on the older's will and property scriptures.

That was three years ago.

They were now living in a house bigger than necessary, with a backyard for their still non existent future kids, and rooms that made echo the only constant sound on the property.

Hyungwon owned a company himself but it was small — since he studied fashion design he kept a clothing online store. Up to now he had only produced five clothing lines but had managed caught the attention of two important designers on Hyunwoo's company meetings.

You see, Hyunwoo's conglomerate had under its name several important boutiques, makeup brands, fashion industries and two apartment buildings. This made them a first generation chaebol family. Almost.

Since they couldn't produce kids their actions had fallen when people found out about their relationship, but thanks to not being married things got stable soon—with the investor's hope for Hyunwoo to find a good wife.

Hyungwon had then quit his dream of opening his own departamental store, having to help his boyfriend with the management of one of the boutiques. Still, he kept working on his designs, creating clothing for the previously mentioned designers' daughters.

The reaction from the society hadn't been the same as that of the investors. The boyfriend of KYEON's new CEO became famous among the female population of Seoul, his model-like looks catching everyone's attention.

The couple was currently having dinner at the living room while watching foreign TV programs, something they had start doing since they first moved in together. The day had been pretty long and tiring, but they were finally getting some alone time — even if they hadn't had a proper date night in a long time, neither felt like going out after many hours of work.

After both had placed their bowls down Hyungwon cuddled against his boyfriend's body, enjoying the contact after such a long time.

"Hey," Hyunwoo laughed at this, wrapping and arm around the younger's waist. Then Hyungwon raised his head to kiss him, just like they hadn't kissed in a couple of weeks now. "Babe."

"Shh," the slim boy whined, holding onto his boyfriend's shirt.

Hyunwoo then took him into his arms and walked them towards their room. Once unclothed he positioned himself over the designer, looking at those beautiful eyes and lips that had made him fell so hard in love. "Marry me."

"Uh?" Hyungwon's eyes widened even broader, trying to take in the question—more like an order, or request.

"I missed you so much, and I don't see myself without you in the future; this group, all those employees, they were never my dream.. you are."

"You mean it."

"I do."

A smile formed slowly on the younger's face, then a laugh took over his system, the excitement overwhelming him. It wasn't the biggest or fanciest proposal, and there hadn't been many words involved, but Hyungwon knew his boyfriend wasn't a man of many words. Yet, he knew how sincere the older could be, and he knew that their love was as big and reciprocated as needed.

"Yes, yes yes yes and million times yes."

He leaned forward to kiss his now fiance.

Their wedding had been as simple as they could make it. Many people wanting to assist, and many media chains wanting to broadcast the year's event.

Their honeymoon had been everything they had dreamed of, time for only the two of them, beautiful landscapes and long hours in their hotel room. Yet the reality of them having to go back to the city soon to fix many papers and go through many meetings was always present.

Side by side in the airplane on their way back, they planned how they were going to work out things at home and the company. Hyunwoo then received a call that would surely take until they landed, so Hyungwon decided to check social media in the mid time. There were pictures of their wedding all over Instagram, his friends from collage commenting on his more recent picture about how they were proud of them.

He avoided social media most of the time, and he just now remembered why.

There were also many comments on Hyunwoo's pictures, about how handsome and masculine he was. Most of them were from females, not the ones that always complimented the designer looks, but the ones that claimed they were slimmer and better than him.

He decided to turn off his phone and grab his work tablet to finish some designs he had paused when their wedding date came.

A couple of months after the honeymoon their actions were still recovering. As predicted, their marriage had disappointed some investors, having a stable heritage line was more important than they thought it would be. They had talked about adopting when they were younger, but there didn't seem to be a need to do it right after they had settled their relationship into the legal level.

Along with that, one of the makeup companies had been sued by another conglomerate. All this together had the Hyunwoo under a huge stress; he would leave early in the morning and come back only after Hyungwon was already sleeping.

His mood was snappy and Hyungwon didn't know how to make him feel better. The company he was in charge of wasn't doing that good either, and it made it harder for him to approach the older.

"We will recover," he assured when they were getting ready to sleep one evening.

"This is way to difficult, they aren't making it easy."

"I know babe, tell me what I can do to help and I'll try my best."

Hyunwoo seemed deep in thought for a moment before turning towards his husband and looking intensely into his eyes. "If you are tired we can do it later."

Hyungwon understood rapidly and shook his head. He felt as if he owed his husband, he was the cause of the investors issue, and the company Hyunwoo trusted him with couldn't be called successful at that moment.

He left his glasses over his nightstand table and sat himself over the brunette's lap.

Their dormitory activities soon became a stress relief tool. Especially for the chairman, who would come late and wake up the younger only to take out the accumulated tension of the day.

Hyungwon didn't complain because it was good for him too, at the beginning, almost as if they were having a second honey moon. But then it turned dull and pointless, Hyunwoo would leave his husband's body aside once he had finished, and he stopped caring if the other had even enjoyed it.

The designer's mood and schedule changed too, he would speak less at the company and stay longer on his office, in hopes of arriving after Hyunwoo got asleep. He was tired and sick of having to deal with the other's new costumes, so once his division and the company in general went back to the top, he decided to mark some limits.

"Are you awake?" he heard behind him when he was brushing his teeth. Hyunwoo was standing by the bathrooms door, his shirt unbuttoned as he started to untie his belt.

"We need to speak."

He simply stated, and after rinsing his mouth he went to seat on his side of the bed.

The older frowned but continued to change into his pajamas, taking his place on the other side of the big mattress. "Is everything okay?"

Hyungwon breathed out slowly, trying to form a sentence in his mind. "You know I love you-"

"And I love you."

"-and I love when we make love, but.. I don't like what has been happening during this last month."

There. He had finally said it.

At first he had been worried of making the other upset, more than at an angry level, at a rejected-like level. He was conscious of how hard things had been since their marriage started. And he was also conscious that he had some guilt on this habit they had come to have, but it had to end there.

"I.. I didn't know it bothered you. I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"I know I should have said something earlier, but you should have at least helped me come before falling asleep," he said in a pained tone. "I felt more like a doll myself, not in the good way a doll should be treated tho."

Hyungwon could notice the chairman's displeased expression, as always he was quickly to get angry at himself.

"Hyung.." he tried to call his attention.

"I am sorry, I really am.. babe I-" he shook his head. "I was wrong for using you in that way, it wasn't my intention.. I guess bad habits are easily acquired."

Despite the overall situation, Hyungwon felt worse after he saw the guilt filling his husband's eyes. He was quick to hug the older, whispering 'it's okay' and 'I love you' while the other kept shaking his head.

"Honey, I really am sorry, never thought I would be capable of doing something like that.. I promess you I'll restrain myself."

"You don't have to, I mean.. let's just do it as before. It has to be mutual as it used to be and, not just a stress remedy."

"Yes, I totally agree. I am so sorry my dear," Hyunwoo hugged him back, rubbing his back with his hands.

They laid down and Hyunwoo hummed a lullaby until the other fell asleep, then he turned the lights off and went to sleep too.

Things went back to normal, their company was improving progressively, but Hyunwoo still had to work until late hours at least 5 days a week. And when he was home earlier, he would avoid Hyungwon.

The drastic change from rough and pointless sex to.. nothing. They would kiss hello and goodbye, but whenever Hyungwon tried to take things further, the other would made up an excuse to stop things there.

It had been almost three weeks since Hyungwon had had any release, and it was making him anxious. He felt like a teenager all over again, hardening at almost any thought and light touches.

Oh how the tables turn; now Hyungwon had to seat astride on the other's lap to assure him that he indeed wanted to have intercourse.

After he voicing this new nonconformity, all went back to normal.

Now things were indeed as they were before their marriage, as they were before their careers.

Two years had passed, Hyunwoo was a couple of weeks away from turning 29, and Hyungwon was 27 already.

Their lives were better now compared to previous years, one could say. The conglomerate's numbers were stable, their selected CEO's were close friends and their health was great. Also, they had started the adoption process, so it was likely for them to be getting a child by the end of summer.

Hyungwon couldn't be happier. Except that, Hyunwoo had changed a bit.

The designer was sure he probably had changed too, but that wasn't supposed to mean a negative thing to a married couple.

The thing is that, it was as if the older had lost a bit of interest in him, his job becoming the top priority, and the company meetings becoming more tempting than a simple dinner with his lover.

Their bedroom life was good, he couldn't complain, but it wasn't as before. It made him feel as if they were an old couple.

And maybe... there was some truth in it.

"I think maybe he doesn't find me that attractive anymore?" he confessed while taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Maybe he is just tired," Kihyun suggested with a sigh. "This happened to me and Hoseok when he tried to get the government's approval to his project".

"No, this is different," he insisted. "Do you think I look boring?"

"What you talking about ladies?"

Minhyuk sat down in front of them, placing his big sundae on the table.

"Kihyun thinks his husband doesn't find him attractive anymore."

The blond gasped and started to stab his ice cream while looking at the taller. "Why do you think that? Is it because of your clothing?" Hyungwon frowned at that, checking if there was something bad with his clothing, "Boy, I always though you would be on the fashioned side of the designers."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well... based on all the runway shows that I have seen, there are always two type of fashion gurus: The ones that dress in stunning style... and the ones that put so much effort on their designs that they forget about themselves."

Kihyun nodded in agreement while sipping his chocolate mint milkshake.

"How dare you?" Hyungwon crossed his arms. "You are supposed to be supportive and helpful; you guys are my friends."

"And we are trying to help you. Minhyuk is right, maybe he doesn't have the best style in the world, but he dresses better than you do."

"Don't get mad Wonnie, you know we love you," Minhyuk continued. "You used to look like a model, I mean, you still do, but you used to really confuse people as to whether you were a famous artist or a foreign model. Now.. you only look like a slim tall dude with long hair and boring office clothes."

The designer looked down at himself, he indeed had changed. He was wearing the typical office clothes that any of his employees wore in a week day.

"I guess I stopped paying attention to myself."

"Now, we don't mean you look bad and scruffy, nor that it is the reason why Hyunwoo isn't all over you every night he has a chance," Kihyun clarified, "but maybe a makeover could capture his attention back to the gorgeous husband he has."

Hyungwon's frown was slow to dissipate from his face while he thought about his friends' idea. While their relation was 7 years old, their marriage was only two, way too soon for that 'flame' to extinguish.

He had to do something about it.

"How about this?" Kihyun held an intimate piece of clothing for both guys to see.

"Hyung!" Hyungwon lowered the other's hand rapidly, looking around to make sure no one had seen it.

"Wasn't this the point? Come on.. you have to be.. bold, you have to be sexy," he stated shoving the laced fabric towards the taller, "it's all or nothing."

"Okay, I think we are exaggerating a bit here. I only need to catch his attention and then.."

"He'll see there is a problem? Hmm, I think no. Have you seen the ladies he works with? They are gorgeous, they are perfect, they look like mode-"

"I think we get it, Minhyuk," Kihyun interrupted. "What we are trying to say is that, you need to prove him and yourself what you can do."

Hyungwon walked towards the accessories displayed close, noticing the chokers of different materials and colors. He took one and tried it on, Minhyuk approaching him and helping him hold his hair as in a bun so he could see his neck.

"You my friend, are the model."

At the end his friends convinced him of buying a bit of everything, skinny jeans, black pants with leather, see-through shirts, jackets and a couple of laced chokers. He was currently wearing denim shorts and a blue t-shirt, his hair in a bun and his slippers on.

Was he really becoming that kind of designer? What if his designs were falling into the same boring style too and he hadn't noticed? This suddenly was no longer only about getting Hyunwoo's interest anymore, but also his image as a creator and self esteem.

He wasn't going to let that happen. He had to become the image of his company, to make it grow at last after so many years. He needed to be known by himself and not as the husband of the new chaebol.

"You are the model."

He said to his reflection in the mirror, turning off the lights of his dressing room, going downstairs to take his keys and wallet.

He talked with his stylist about the makeover he wanted and got informed it would take some time to complete, but fortunately he had brought his designs tablet.

"Boy you are going to look gorgeous," the older told him as he washed Hyungwon's hair. "Your man is going to pass out as soon as he sees you."

"My purpose is more like a 'waking something up' kind of impression".

His stylist laughed with a loud cheer. After he started to work on the new color Hyungwon took his tablet out ready to go with his new project. He got ideas from the accessories that were displayed at the store: maybe some tight pants with a loose white shirt and arneses? Was it too much? Well, it was better to try to use them first and see the impact it had.

A few hours later his stylist turned his chair so he could see his new cut, the curled black long hair he had had for two years now was now parted in a side, short enough to show his neck and forehead, but long enough to make it have volume and nice curled bangs. The color was also new, a grey tone that made the makeup they put on him look mind blowing.

On his way out he noticed a group of young girls and boys staring at him. Gosh he missed that feeling.

Once he arrived home he ran upstairs to put on one of the outfits he had bought, and texted his husband to see if he was almost there.

'_We had a problem with the marketing team, looks like I'll be getting home late. Don't wait for me awake_.'

Hyungwon stared at his phone before letting it fall over the bed, sitting on the floor by the bed's feet for a few minutes. When he got up to take a shower he received a call, it was Kihyun. He put the call on speaker and started to undress and take the jewelry off, getting into the shower.

"_What did he said?_"

"_He won't be able to make it home early, told me not to wait awake."_

_"That jerk."_

"_Careful, he's still my husband.. but yes. That jerk,_" he sighed trying to clean his face, having forgotten to take the make up off, "_all the work it took my stylist and makeup artist to do this and he couldn't come.. anyways, I'll leave earlier than him tomorrow to get some materials and head to my studio."_

_"Perfect. By the way, Hoseok just told me he and the guys were talking about throwing a surprise party for hyung's birthday, would you be okay with it?"_

_"Yeah, just let me know the place and time so I can persuade him not to make other appointments."_

_"Cool."_

Hyungwon went to bed right after ending his shower, getting asleep almost immediately, exhausted from all the make over thing.

He arrived to his studio after going to buy millions of wons in material. Today he was wearing a light blue bow on his neck, his all white clothing making it look casually fashionable.

He had kissed his husband goodbye with the lights turned off and the sun still to rise, so he couldn't see his new aspect. The plan was to design the first part of his new collection and hopefully wear one of the resulting outfits to pay a visit at his husband's office.

It took him most of the day and the help of his assistant to complete four outfits and arrange one of them for Hyungwon to wear. The girl then helped him with his makeup which was simple but dark. He was wearing a black loose shirt with a neck line that showed a great part of his chest that was covered with a fine black necklace/harness they had made out of little chains.

"Babe, I'm at the principal building, will be in your office in five minutes," he sent an audio to his husband while giving his keys to the valet at the main entrance.

It had been a couple of months since the last time he had been there; and he vaguely remembers that day he was wearing his hair in a low ponytail and the simplest office suit he owned.

Now he was there looking out of context, catching everyone's attention.

The question here was, would he catch Hyunwoo's attention?


	2. Hyunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hyunwoo's birthday, would Hyungwon give up before it's over?

Hyungwon walked through the lobby directly to the elevators, that until someone approached him.

"Hyungwon-ssi!" The young woman was besides him before he could press the 'up' button. It was Hyunwoo's assistant. "Hyunwoo is in a meeting at the moment, would you like to wait for him on the reception?"

He never really liked her. And only now he did notice how she still didn't treat him as what he was even after his marriage with the chairman.

"No thanks, I'll go to his office." He deceived her and entered the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

The employees that got down of it were looking at him with wide eyes, some realizing who he was only when the doors had already closed. He was too tall to be looked down at.

'I'm at your office, how longer will it take you.' He texted his husband while looking through the huge cristal wall, the city was so alive and the sky so dark that he felt like riding his car through those neon streets.

'I'm here.' He kept facing the outside even after he heard the door opening at the other side of the office. The room's illumination was dim since the chairman had been on a meeting, and Hyungwon hadn't turned its level on because he intended to... set a mood in there.

But it seemed like the faint lightning wasn't enough for Hyunwoo to notice his new hairstyle, or maybe it was his husband's obliviousness.

"I'm sorry, it took a bit longer than expected," Hyungwon could hear his steps rapidly getting closer. "Have you eaten yet?" the older asked wrapping an arm over his hips but facing outside.

"Not really." He had been too occupied with the designs, and the nervousness of wearing that kind of clothing wouldn't leave space on his stomach for anything else.

"Let's head home then, we can eat some take-out from your favorite place." He said placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth and heading over his desk to take his briefcase.

Hyungwon felt his jaw almost breaking towards a side. Take-out? Take-out?! He deserved to go eat in the most finest and crowded place, to be showed off. Take-out. "Wonderful."

"You look gorgeous today, by the way. Are you working on a project?"

"Yes. A challenging one."

Hyunwoo had complimented him all night, but not to the expected level. Of course he noticed the haircut and makeup, yet they were eating shrimps and chicken feet while watching a drama. More like Hyungwon was watching the drama, and his husband was on his laptop.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," Hyungwon placed his plate down, reaching out for his bag.

"Okay," the older nodded while finishing his dish.

"Do you.. want to join me?" he suggested, taking out the make up remover wipes.

"I have to finish this, you can go to bed first."

Hyungwon's blank face was starting to become his everyday facade. He stood up and left towards the bathroom, the tight pants he was wearing had been causing friction on his crotch all day, and after so long without his husband's attention he was dying to get into the shower and do something by himself. But once there he realized how much Hyunwoo had killed his mood.

"I can't believe I failed," he scuffed while removing the chains from his body.

After showering he went to bed, and before falling asleep, he promised himself he would try harder.

"Babe, wake up, someone is calling you." A hand shaking his arm slightly woke him up and he opened his eyes to the blur of his phone, quickly swiping the green dot to answer.

He reached for his glasses on his nightstand, talking while looking at his husband walk towards the bathroom. Today was the others 'free day', when Hyunwoo worked less hours than the rest of the week, so he had a plan.

Almost at the same time he hung out the older walked into the room, getting back in the bed again and cuddling against him, "who was it?"

"Designer Lee, looks like her daughter and her friends are interested in my coming design line."

"You have one ready?"

"Not yet. I don't know how they found out, I just started it yesterday, maybe they are just expecting I launch something. You know how they want to wear something not designed by their parents."

Hyunwoo laughed and snuggled his face on the younger's neck.

"Are you falling asleep again?" there was an affirmative humming "But, no. Don't you want to do something?" He asked trying to face the other, pressing his lower body against him.

The now irritating giggle made him accept he was getting nowhere with the sleepy CEO.

He sighed.

He had headed to his studio again, the other would go back to the company anyways and there had been no progress so far. He hated that feeling.. that 80-years-old-couple feeling.

"But, it is impossible not to fall for your looks and sexy attitude," Kihyun was very confused. "Maybe Minhyuk and I were mistaken.."

"No. It can't be. Maybe I have to be bold like you said," he put the call on speaker as he got in the road again after picking up coffee for his assistant and himself.

"What if he is afraid of doing what he did two years ago? Perhaps he doesn't want to take advantage of you again."

"No, it can't be. Everything at the company has gone more than good, we were even approved to start the adoption process, everything is going good. He is not stressed at all, at least not as last time."

"Did anything change? Something you overlooked? Someone..?"

"No. It can't be."

He tried to think of anyone new on the other's life, or someone from the past that had returned.. but could not think of anyone. Hyunwoo would have told him, he always did when speaking about humans.

"I don't understand. The only other logic thing would be.. he doesn't-"

"Don't say he doesn't loves me anymore."

"What? No! I was going to say erectile dysfunction. Who do you take me for?"

"Ki! No. He, he doesn't have- everything works fine, I'm sure. But.. I don't know, how can he go about without doing it with me?"

"His hand must hurt a lot by now."

"Yeah, I'm hanging out now. Bye, 'friend'."

His husband had to have an attention problem, that was it. Maybe his eyes' operation had to be done again, or he needed glasses again. He wasn't going to let this new day pass.

Hyunwoo's birthday was now only two days away, and Hyungwon had still to think on a way to persuade him into his own birthday party.

Today he decided to wear something simpler but made it more fancy with a set of earrings, one short and one as long as his neck, and he also fixed his hair. During the day he went to visit some of his clients whom he made customized clothing for—most of them praising his new look and style and asking if he was about to launch something like that.

Around four he went back to the house and took the earrings off, but before changing into his pijamas he remembered he had some grocery shopping to do. When he was about to exit the house he heard his husband's car parking.

They decided to go together to the super market, as they used to do every now and then. People obviously stared at them, two tall men, one of them with a suit and the other with model looks, their car filled with ice cream, marshmallows, chips and other junk food.

"Hyung, we should buy chocolate and crackers to make s'mores." Once a month they had this date on their garden. Well, not the last two months, for work reasons they couldn't — but Hyungwon was to take advantage of this month's camping night.

Except that only now he remembered it was to be the day after tomorrow, and he had already agreed to the surprise party. He scowled trying to make a plan b, or whatever letter he was at by now.

He was rethinking his options when he felt the others hand pulling from his arm, pressing him against Hyunwoo's body. Then the older wrapped an arm around his waist in a possessive way; this confused the designer until he raised his eyes from the cookies' shelter towards a group of men that were glancing towards them.

Hyunwoo was looking at his phone but Hyungwon knew it was to dissimulate. Hyungwon pecked his cheek and started walking with the cart after taking the crackers.

Jealousy could work too.

On the morning of his birthday, Hyunwoo decided to sleep in, and his husband said nothing because, well, it was his birthday. They were supposed to have a 'date night' but Hyungwon was to take him to the surprise party.

He had hoped to make his move this morning as a 'gift' but the other had been awake until late and he didn't have the nerve to try. Still on pijamas he went out to park Hyunwoo's car inside the garage since they had just parked outside the door the previous day and was now under the searing sun.

When he got out of the car he noticed something on the back seat. It was a box, with a ribbon. He opened the back door and reached for the box, shaking it to guess the contents but it really didn't make a distinct sound and was rather light. When he checked the tag he had to hold back from throwing the gift to the ground and stepping on it. He quickly placed it back where it was and closed the door, getting inside the house with his ears burning.

Jealousy isn't a good thing.

He started to get ready soon to make sure everything was perfect. Today he was going for the leather pants, a jet black dress shirt and simple silver jewelry with his hair a bit lower, and making his eye make up stand out by putting light blue lenses on.

He finished getting ready when Hyunwoo got out of the shower. The older stood up for about a minute just looking at him.

"What?"

"Uh.. wow."

Hyungwon laughed and walked closer to him, placing both hands just by the towel's edge. "Would you prefer to stay at home tonight?"

Hyunwoo seemed to be thinking about it when they heard his cellphone ringing in the bedroom. Hyungwon took a step back for the other to go out of the room; it was as if destiny was against him.

Even if he was the humblest person in the world, he himself would still state how good he looked. Why did Hyunwoo kept ignoring his attempts? Any reasonable man would have ignored the call and dragged him to the bed or any surface available.

With a scuff the designer went out, and while crossing the room towards the aisle, he heard his husband laughing at the caller and thanking, an then, her name.

His stomach hurt in an odd way, and that uncomfortable feeling extended itself all over his torso when the other stood up and left the room. He was going for the box. The gift she left on his car.

Hyungwon now walked towards their balcony grabbing his cellphone from the bed. He quickly texted Kihyun about the situation, apparently they had left a possible reason out in their desperate attempt of finding why Hyunwoo had lost sexual interest in his partner.

They were supposed to have dinner together but rather Hyungwon had taken the birthday man to their friend's place where almost everyone in their social circle where ready to sing for him and eat cake. And drink alcohol.

They were all celebrating, singing aloud and chatting in groups when Hyungwon noticed Hyunwoo's assistant entering the kitchen where he was at the moment.

The designer left his drink on the counter and walked towards her, standing taller then ever "Dajung," he said her name with superiority.

They hadn't had that relationship always, but there was a moment where the girl started to overstep the lines; she had started joking and getting into the couple conversations. One day she addressed Hyungwon informally while talking to him about something funny that happened between her and the chairman. At that point the older stopped her, asking her to be respectful since she was younger and he was in a relationship with the chairman, and she laughed at him. That had been before the marriage, when nobody believed that Hyunwoo would have something serious with him, and that it was no more than a temporary romance.

"Hyungwon-ssi."

"Who.. what are you doing here?" He felt angry at whomever had invited her, she was an employee, as many of the guests, but Kihyun, Hoseok and the rest knew there was something troubling between those two.

"I'm here for the party? I love your new style by the way, I bet your husband loves the jewelry and the make up," the heck was she trying to say with that. "And how did you came up with the idea of using harnesses?"

"Oh, Hyunwoo just likes to hold onto them when we are in bed, it makes some things easier."

Her smirk fell down to a grimace at that, but then she scoffed with a little giggle, "of course."

He just couldn't stand seeing her face anymore so he took his drink from the counter and bowed at her, exiting the kitchen to look for his husband. He found him coming out of the bathroom, but when he approached him he noticed the lipstick print on his cheek close to his lips.

Since the older hadn't noticed him he tried to walk back so no one would see his anxious face, but he tripped against someone's foot and spilled his own drink over his clothing.

Only a few saw this and tried to help him, one of them being Hyunwoo, who rapidly dragged him into the kitchen to find a towel. Hyungwon then remembered who was in the freaking room. The older easily picked him from his waist to sit him on the table.

"What happened?" The nosy girl asked, following the oldest close behind.

"Ah, Hyungwon-ah, you have to be careful, was this one of your designs? You must be cold, we'll get you a sweater and then leave, it looks like its going to rain soon." With a small towel the chairman tried to dry Hyungwon's chest and belly, but the now sticky fabric would made it impossible.

Dajung left the room after not getting a response, Hyunwoo still concentrated into getting as much wine off his husband as he could.

"Hyung," he pouted, grabbing the other's shirt, pulling from it to get him closer. "I'm sorry."

He felt bad for insinuating the chairman had something beyond a work relationship with the girl. But he was tired. Tired of being rejected.

"It's okay. I was thinking of going home already anyways, the rest will understand."

The younger placed his head on Hyunwoo's chest and closed his eyes, trying not to think on the kiss print on the other's tanned face.

"Let's go home honey." He felt his eyes stupidly filling with tears when the other took Hyungwon's hands from his chest so he could go and ask Hoseok for a sweater. He was tired of trying.

To Hyunwoo's eyes all his effort was an experiment of fashion, as if he was just testing his designs.

When the older came back he let himself be changed into the cozy bugs bunny hunter green sweater. Hyunwoo then held his hand and went to say goodbye to as much people as he could, at least to the ones that were still sober enough to remember it was his birthday party.

Kihyun came close and whispered a 'you can do it my tall baby model' and assured Hyunwoo that it was fine if they left the presents there and picked them up the following day. And so they left.

About midway Hyunwoo stopped to re-fuel, then they parked and Hyunwoo got down to buy something at the service store. Hyungwon looked back to the box no longer wrapped with the ribbon, so he reached and took the gift curious to see its contents.

It was a dress shirt, a mint colored one. Hyungwon laughed.

What kind of assistant was she. Hyunwoo hated that color in clothing, also, that size was too small for the chairman. Hyungwon returned the now meaningless box to the backseat and curled up more into the sweater with a small smile on his face.

As soon as they got home Hyungwon, overwhelmed by the day's different emotions, decided to give up on his plan a, and the rest of the alphabet he used.

Maybe talking was what he should have done from the beginning.

He walked upstairs while Hyunwoo secured the first floor's doors and closed the windows. He took Hoseok's sweater off and placed it in the laundry basket along with his shirt so he could wash them in the morning. He grabbed clean pajamas from his dressing room and was about to turn towards the bathroom when he felt an arm wrapping around his waist.

He felt his blood leaving his body from the scare, but then felt it running towards his face and neck when his husband's chest pressed against his back.

"Hyung?" his voice was trembling and the blood ran now towards other parts of his being at the realization of the other's intention against one of his thighs.

"Wonnie, thank you for being by my side yet another birthday." Hyunwoo said placing small kisses on his neck, his hands caressing over the model's naked belly.

This was the perfect moment, but Hyungwon still had an unsettling feeling after all the day's —more like months'— emotions. He turned himself around in the other's arms to face him, not knowing how to begin.

"Why now?"

"Uh?"

"Why are you acting all horny now that I gave up?" He walked away towards the bedroom, the shower he had in mind now long forgotten.

"What do you mean you gave up?" Hyunwoo followed him, not understanding the younger's words.

Hyungwon sighed and tried to gather all his thoughts; it was time to address the issue, after all they were married and many years were yet to come.

"I... I have been trying to get your attention, dressed this way to provoke you, did things that I thought would excite you... but you don't seem to notice any of my efforts."

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, looking down at the tight leather pants his husband was still wearing, the makeup and lenses on his face and the smart jewelry he hadn't taken off yet.

Hyungwon shook his head at the silence and started to take off his earrings.

"I- babe. I'm sorry," the older stepped closer, holding his husband's hands once he had placed the accessories down on the nightstand. "Now I know you must have thought several crazy things, but I promess you that my lack of reaction wasn't because of you... I do find you gorgeous and I noticed how sexy you look with leather pants on and the beautiful ribbons you wrap on your neck and I want to show you off to everyone; it also wasn't because of someone else."

The younger felt threatening tears at the back of his eyes, "then... why did-? I don't understand."

Hyunwoo shrugged with a small smile "I guess I got to the marriage point where I feel satisfied even with your mere presence, call me old fashioned but that's what I feel," both laughed but then Hyungwon frowned.

"Still, I need more than your presence sometimes, many times per week if possible."

Hyungwon pouted, his lips almost instantly being covered by his husband's. A few seconds later he kissed back, the air around getting warmer every passing moment. Hyunwoo pulled his skinny waist towards him, their pants growing tighter at the friction.

"Whatever you ask me to, love." He reached down to unbutton his jeans and then Hyungwon's leather pants, gasping when he found he had been wearing laced underwear so it wouldn't be noticed through the tight pants.

"What? I had to go for all or nothing."

"Nothing would be better in this moment."

With the rush of lovers who hadn't had any action in months, they got rid of their remaining clothing; Hyunwoo sat on the couch with Hyungwon straddling his lap after fetching the lub from the nightstand. He still had the make up and blue lenses on, and the older got to admire those eyes pressing closed when he reached his husband's back to prepare him. Hyunwoo kept brushing his hand over the other's waist as he inserted yet another finger inside the model's body.

"Stop teasing, I won't be able to hold too long," Hyungwon hurried him. Despite being the one on top he enjoyed more being man-handled by his muscly hyung, "just fucking do it."

The older obeyed, retrieving his hand to place both on the younger's waist, pulling him towards his warm body. Hyungwon wrapped his arms over his shoulders, shivering with anticipation. He then took a sharp breath in when Hyunwoo licked his collar bones at the same time he slowly lowered his body, finally getting inside him. Oh how had me missed his husband.

"Ugh," a suffocated whine left his lips when Hyunwoo moved, slowly stroking upwards, his erection pressed between their now moving bodies. It had been too long that he had almost forgotten how good it was to feel Hyunwoo inside him, the CEO was oh so gentle with him.

Hyungwon started to move his hips in circles when he got tired of the up and downs, leaning his upper body back when the heat was too much to handle, Hyunwoo moved further into the sofa so he could lean a bit to the front and move faster and with more strength, which had the designer huffing as if trying not to come yet. Of course, after waiting for so long, he didn't want the moment to be over yet.

"Let go, love, come for me," Hyunwoo said in what sounded like an awkward command, his voice strained with his movements.

Hyungwon nodded several times reaching forward to hug his husband, bouncing on his lap with all the energy he could use in his current situation, and soon crying out as his body tensed with the force of his orgasm.

Hyunwoo stopped his movements after a few seconds only to stand up and carry the younger to their bed, soon climbing over his long form lying down over the blankets. "Are you too tired?" He asked, holding himself on his knees and left arm, stroking himself slowly with his other hand.

Hyungwon looked down and shook his head while biting his lower lip, "I've rested for long enough."

"Oh Wonnie," he reached down to kiss his plump lips "I think we are about to have our third honeymoon." He laughed between the kiss, both with their hands allover the other's body.

When the mood built up again Hyunwoo aligned himself with the younger, who quickly wrapped his legs around his waist, any tiredness disappearing when he felt the older filling him up. Both gasped at the sensation, almost as if that was their first time together back, like that first time after their wedding.

This time they made love slower but with the same amount of strength that Hyungwon loved, Hyunwoo's mind filled with images of the clothing his husband had been wearing this past weeks, the make up and jewelry emphasizing his features, and the way his long neck looked now that his hair was short; then he opened his eyes to that neck exposed for him with small drops of sweat over the smooth white porcelain skin.

Hyunwoo took a pillow and placed under Hyungwon's lower back so he could reach deeper, growling when Hyungwon let out a small cry at the new position, his pace irregular, from slow to fast sudden movements.

"Hmm hyung, please" Hyunwoo slowed down trying to understand what the younger wanted and soon helping him to lay down on his belly, his eyeliner smudging a bit against the pillows.

The older was fast to get inside him once he seemed to be comfortable, their panting resonating around the big room, Hyunwoo's board body completely covering the designer's if seen from above. When Hyungwon started to let small gasps and whines Hyunwoo knew he was close to release, so he decelerated his pace, not ready to finish their night just yet.

"Ah, Hyunwoo!" the younger complained trying to reach down and touch himself.

"No, babe."

Hyunwoo took his hands and placed them down besides his head in a failed attempt to stop him, the younger started grinding against the sheets with urgency. He was so close yet couldn't finish, loudly moaning when his husband's cock hit his prostate.

"I can't," he whimpered.

Having enough Hyunwoo reached down himself to touch him at the pace of his own rocking. After a minute or so Hyungwon came for second time that night, Hyunwoo following soon. Heavy breathing and hearts thumping.

"Hyung, you are crushing me," Hyungwon complained when the other's body fell over him in tiredness. He pushed Hyunwoo off him towards his side only to get close —not so much— and interlace their fingers.

About ten minutes later Hyungwon squeezed his hand to see if the chairman was sleep, smiling at the other when he returned the squeeze and flipped to his side so they were face to face.

"We should get cleaned up."

"Should we? Who say's we are done?" Hyungwon raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes as big as he could.

They laughed when Hyunwoo admitted it was a joke, claiming he was too tired to get up for anything and that it would be okay to clean up once they woke up.

Another moment of silence passed and despite his now sleepy brain, Hyungwon heard the other talking in a whisper "I'm sorry for making you wait, I do notice, and I love you a gram more everytime you blink those beautiful eyes."

"I love you too Hyung," he said getting up from the bed.

"Where you going?" Hyunwoo asked in confusion, sitting up.

"You just reminded me of the lenses" he said from the bathroom, coming back after a minute and laying down on the side of the bed they hadn't stained "Also, does this third honeymoon include a beach too?"

Hyunwoo laughed and pulled him into an embrace, both falling asleep almost immediately despite the sun starting to raise outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to upload this one, it was a bit hard for me to write it, it'd been a long time since I done this type of scene, and also I had never done it in English. Anyways, I hope it is good enough and you enjoy the (a bit longer than expected) one shot.

**Author's Note:**

> LONG VERSION OF THIS STORY NOW ON MY PROFILE!!!
> 
> ♡Ko-fi.com/kimtananukite


End file.
